


Devilish Self

by TsumetaiYuuki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comeplay, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumetaiYuuki/pseuds/TsumetaiYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin wakes up sated and pleasantly sore from last night's 'activities', the last thing he wants to deal with is Yukio pointing twin guns at Yukio, and vice versa.  Which might or might not be topped on the list of 'last things' by two perverted, possessive forms of his younger twin, with their sole attention now focused on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Self

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to [this prompt](http://aonokink.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=73550#t73550) on the Ao no Exorcist kink meme.

Okumura Rin rolled over, still in a sleepy state of mind. He yawned blearily, feeling well sated from last night’s … activities, albeit slightly sore. Reaching a hand out for the spot that Yukio usually occupied next to him, he wasn’t that surprised to find his younger twin already gone, and the blankets tucking him in from the side to keep the warmth in. Rin typically did sleep in late, even when not still aching from the night before; Yukio was the earlier riser, with a schedule that he followed to a ‘T’.

Smiling with a minute lift of his lips, showing just a hint of pointy teeth, Rin winced at a twinge of pain as he got out of bed, his tail swishing lazily behind him. Still halfway asleep, he was jolted awake on his way to the bathroom by a gunshot. 

Well aware that the only other living human – human being the key word – besides him in this dorm was Yukio, Rin bolted towards the source of the sound despite the ache in his spine, flashes of white hot worry for Yukio driving the pounding of his feet. With no regard for the fact that he had left his sword in their bedroom, Rin leaped into the fray, jumping in front of Yukio and coming face to face with … Yukio?

Bringing a hand up to his eyes and blinking, Rin was relatively certain that yesterday’s events had broken his brain. Or something similar to that, for the Yukio standing behind him was definitely his. But the Yukio standing in front of him looked like his too, though probably several years older, accentuated by the taller and broader build – which was probably much taller than Rin could ever hope to achieve, damn it. Yukio’s hair was slightly longer than before, and his glasses were of a different style than the ones that occupied the drawer in the room the brothers shared. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Rin cursed, when he noticed that the two Yukios were pointing guns at each other. 

“Nii-san!” Both Yukios managed to scold in unison, and Rin felt a hint of a shiver run down his spine at their almost identical tones, gestures, and facial expressions, barring the older Yukio’s deeper tone. 

Ignoring that in favor of figuring this situation out, Rin frowned. “What are you doing, Yukio? Err, Yukios. And why are you pointing guns at each other?”

Yukio – both of them, Rin noticed with a spaced-out, dazed blink – smiled sheepishly, and in one synchronized movement the duo sheathed their two guns apiece since Rin was standing between them and in the line of fire. “Nothing much. Don’t worry about it, nii-san, it’s just a little disagreement.”

“What he means,” adult Yukio, newly dubbed so in Rin’s mind, interjected, “was that he thinks I’m probably some sort of demon that’s after you; he thinks I’ve taken on a familiar form with the intent of harming you. Being the overprotective, secretly possessive –“ Rin couldn’t help but snicker at the completely and wholly accurate description of Yukio, despite the severity of the situation, “– person that he is, little Yukio decided to get rid of me before I could cause you harm. He even took a page from your book and ignored all logic, jumping straight to his weapons. Right?”

Yukio blushed slightly, uncharacteristically flustered by the oddness of his manner being picked apart by this familiar stranger. “That’s not the way your phrased it when talking to me! You said something about nii-san being super cute as a teenager and something about f-fucking him until he couldn’t walk.”

Rin’s cheeks tinged a bright pink, and he glared fiercely at the older version of his younger twin. “Yukio!” The look that adult Yukio gave him when Rin called his name was also quite disturbing. “Wait,” Rin paused, “so you mean that adult Yukio is … really a version of Yukio?”

Yukio nodded, voicing, “Probably, from what I’ve seen,” and adult Yukio continued, “We – meaning my Rin and I – ran into a bit of trouble in the future. All I can say is that Mephisto was involved, in an odd, twisted manner.” He paused, and looked over Rin with a peculiar and calculating look in his eyes. “Though I almost forgot how adorably cute you looked during your school days, nii-san.”

Rin hid another heavy blush, dropping a few profanities under his breath. “I am not _cute_.”

“I think you are cute too, nii-san,” Yukio breathed under his breath huskily, and Rin found it amazing and ridiculous that Yukio could find it in him to be horny at a time like this. 

“S-stop being stupid,” Rin muttered, tail swishing back and forth in agitation. 

“You know, we could probably have a lot of _fun_ if we share nii-san for a bit,” adult Yukio said, sounding equally ‘hungry’. Both sets of blue-green eyes now possessed a sort manic gleam, and Rin swallowed nervously, feeling uneasy.

“As much as the prospect of sharing nii-san sounds … regretful, even with myself, I shall have to agree on this,” Yukio murmured in agreement. “And imagine how good we can make nii-san feel.”

The two Yukios exchanged a look that Rin really didn’t like, before adult Yukio tackled Rin and swept the teen – literally – off his feet. “Hey!” Rin protested, groaning and twisting as the ache in his spine grew worse and stung. “Stop it! I'm still sore from yesterday, Yukio!”

“So that's what you two were up to,” adult Yukio said, a smirk clearly evident in his tone even though Rin was unable to see his brother’s face. “The pain will go away soon, nii-san. I promise.”

“You’re talking about the wrong kind of 'pain going away'!” Rin protested. “Stop it, adult Yukio! And don’t just stand there, Yukio; help me. You know that doing it the day after hurts more.” He thrashed in the arms of his – now older – lover. “Not that that’s ever stopped you,” Rin murmured, though he let a fond sigh softly escape his lips.

Rin was placed gently on the bed in spite of his protests, and Yukio moved to undress him. It was an easy task, with Rin still clad in a slightly big t-shirt that probably belonged to Yukio. Yukio always dressed his brother in a shirt before he left the room in the morning, knowing that Rin was usually slept heavily the night after, and not wanting to risk awkward questions that would arise should someone show up unexpectedly. Pulling the shirt off easily, Yukio quickly ran his hands over his brother, feeling the familiar sense of Rin’s skin heating up and his older twin leaning into his touches.

Already feeling the cloud of arousal taking them, both Yukios nodded at each other; they each took one of Rin’s pert nipples into their mouths. With expert licks and sucking, the duo reduced Rin to a little puddle of goo, compliant and ready to play. Despite Rin’s original qualms, the careful ministrations and the prospect of what was to come had caused his body to heat up to an almost unbearable temperature, and his cock to harden. Unrestrained, it poked up in interest. Adult Yukio smirked around Rin’s right nipple, and moved his hand down between Rin’s legs. Brushing teasingly, adult Yukio allowed only a soft touch before his hand moved away.

Ignoring Rin’s needy whimper, he massaged the warm, tight globes of Rin’s ass, and his head drifted towards Rin’s shoulder. Biting down, he lapped at the marks, allowing a hickey to form with his persistent suckling. Using the hand not occupied with its kneading, adult Yukio stroked Rin’s tail, something he had learned to do from later experience. Rin was sensitive there, and it was arousing and sensational beyond belief for the older twin, something they had discovered accidentally. The aftermath was unbelievably awkward, since they were on a mission with some other exorcists, but Yukio thought that the result was definitely worth it.

Rin keened, arching up into the two bodies leaning against either side of him. Trailing open mouthed kisses down Rin’s body, Yukio was reaching for Rin’s entrance when he remembered something vitally important. “Shoot…nii-san, we used the last of the lube last night!”

Their storage of lube was typically smuggled onto school grounds – though given the fact that their supplier was, embarrassingly, Mephisto Pheles, headmaster extraordinaire, Yukio wasn’t sure it was really smuggling at all. Either way, each bottle was painstakingly obtained and neither Yukio nor Rin had had the time to go through the horrible experience of asking for more.

Moaning wantonly, Rin said, annoyed, “Just put it in already! I don’t care.”

“I can’t do it dry,” Yukio protested, eyes wide behind his glasses. “I’ll hurt you, nii-san.” Yet Rin was well past the coherence needed to reply to Yukio’s statement and care.

“It’s nice to see this kind of nii-san,” adult Yukio sighed softly. My nii-san is really not that much different, but there are subtleties,” he trailed off, and the younger Yukio eyed his older counterpart warily. “If you have no lube though, I suppose we’ll have to compromise. And I do remember the first time that we ... well, I’ll show you.”

Pulling himself off of the now glassy eyed Rin, adult Yukio turned to his younger self, reaching for and pulling off Yukio’s sleep pants and underwear. Somewhere along the line, while he was happily molesting Rin, adult Yukio’s own clothes had been pulled off.

“W-what are you doing?” Yukio stammered, not sure what to think at the sight of _him_ technically undressing himself, but _not_ in a way. Adult Yukio paid no attention to his younger counterpart’s words, and reached for Yukio’s cock. Yukio didn’t resist adult Yukio pulling him off of Rin – Rin moaned, mewled, and writhed in protest, hands reaching to finish himself off, stopped only by adult Yukio grabbing his wrists together using one surprisingly strong hand.

Using the other hand, adult Yukio fisted Yukio, rubbing his hand up and down the slick shaft that was dripping with precome. His intelligent mind getting the gist of what adult Yukio was planning on using as lubricant, Yukio looked appalled for a moment before he sighed and allowed himself to relax into the hold, seeing the logic in this. His own self-control was slipping rapidly anyways, and it would hurt Rin too much to take him without lube. Yukio reached for adult Yukio’s own cock, feeling strange at the thought that he was _technically_ masturbating. 

Adult Yukio let out a heavy breath, and tried his best to ignore the fact that his nii-san was suffering, if only because of the overwhelming arousal that had taken Rin. Purposeful lack of stimulation for further arousal was one thing, but it was usually something that the twins decided beforehand. Now, with this inexperienced version of his brother, Yukio did not want to try anything too radical without discussion. 

But it would cause more than discomfort if he – they – took Rin raw, and it would result in much more pain on Rin’s part, especially with what adult Yukio had in mind of the rest of their fun.

Feeling his younger self pant, and himself coming closer and closer to his completion with the stimulation of a slightly less experienced hand stroking purposefully at his cock, adult Yukio aimed his younger self towards Rin’s hole, pushing them both closer to Rin.

Yukio, a tad clumsier in his risqué actions, did the same and mostly succeeded. They let off twin pants and hot white liquid exploded out of them with a quiet moan. Their essence covered most of Rin’s ass, and adult Yukio used some of it to cover his cock thoroughly. Mirroring his elder self’s actions, Yukio did the same. 

“Do you want to go first?” Yukio offered quietly, wanting to get rid of Rin’s panting, wide-eyed discomfort as quickly as possible for the sake of his brother, even if his possessiveness squirmed inside him. Rin had been staring at their display with a sort of sparkle in his otherwise glazed blue eyes, body arching with need. There was also an odd sense of fraternal respect, the ‘odd’ part brought into acute contrast because of the situation.

“I’ll go first – I’m bigger,” adult Yukio said. Before Yukio could say anything to that, he continued, “It’ll be easier if you start larger. More room.”

Yukio wasn’t sure what his older self was alluding at, but he resigned himself to waiting for his ‘turn’ at pleasuring nii-san. Surprisingly, it was actually kind of arousing to watch Rin being taken by what was really a version of himself. It would have been completely different if it was someone else, and Yukio wouldn’t have minded borrowing a page from Rin’s book, jumping the perpetrator guns a-blazing, but having to share with himself wasn’t as bad as it originally sounded.

Allowing the cum to lubricate, adult Yukio pressed two fingers inside Rin’s hole. He was still relatively well stretched from the night before, and the fingers breached the tight ring of muscles easily, earning a soft gasp from Rin. Yukio watched, entranced, even as he ran his warm hands over Rin’s chest and gave him a few kisses that Rin returned passionately. Rin was over his heat-induced, quietly submissive stupor part of arousal, and he had just entered the loudly cursing, topping-from-the-bottom portion.

“Someone hurry up and fuck me already, or I’ll do it myself!” He knew that it was cum lubricating him, and it was probably needed, but damn it if Yukio, elder or younger, didn’t hurry it up Rin would truly take matters into his own hands.

Adult Yukio smiled at his brother’s antics, but took the time to prepare Rin more thoroughly than normal, inserting all four fingers, barring his thumb, into Rin. Scissoring them and later moving to the come hither movement, he only stopped when Rin let a soft gasp escape him as his prostate was struck. Yukio wondered briefly why he was using so many, but the look of ecstasy and relief when adult Yukio slid gently into Rin was enough to stop most of his ponderings. Yukio had moved a hand down to his cock again sometime during his older twin’s debauching and was stroking it.

The sight of his nii-san panting and keening towards another man filled Yukio with a sort of jealousy, but the fact that that man was technically Yukio himself, and that his brother was getting the relief he probably needed badly by now alleviated a part of the emotion and sent him into a strange paradox. There was also the added plus that it really was quite arousing, seeing the two twins’ lovemaking from a rather different point of view.

Now Yukio was just about ready to come again. Getting ready to reach for a tissue to catch the product of his ejaculation, Yukio was surprised to feel adult Yukio tugging him forward while still thrusting shallowly into Rin. He stopped, and Rin moaned, arching up again. “Why are you s-stopping, you idiot four-eyes?! Hurry it up!”

Despite his confusion, Yukio thought fondly, ‘He’s such a pushy bottom.’ And indeed Rin was usually filled with profanities and insults, especially when he was needy and tearing up from the sensations. Somehow Rin was able to look completely murderous and seductive and adorable at the same time, at least in Yukio’s perspective.

Yukio’s hand had stopped stroking, but adult Yukio finished him in a couple of practiced movements, and Yukio came again, hot cum falling on Rin and dripping from his perineum down onto entrance. Shifting at the sensation, Rin opened his eyes to glare. “What are you two doing over there?”

His answer was given in the form of another warm head brushing at his already filled entrance. Rin’s eyes widened, and he began squirming. “Don’t! Two together won’t fit in there.”

“You’d be surprised,” adult Yukio said, “at what your little hole can hold.” Rin wondered when his precious crybaby brother had become so perverted … until he remembered that Yukio was usually so perverted when it came to Rin after they made the conscious decision to date – and they started having sex.

Still, Rin thrashed in protest at the thought of his entrance having to stretch enough to have Yukio fit into him. Adult Yukio fondled Rin’s cock, and he relaxed with a soft sound of pleasure just as Yukio managed to push in carefully, trying his best to making things more comfortable for his brother.

All three moaned at their respective sensations – adult Yukio at the feeling of another cock entering the warm heat and brushing against his own, Yukio at feeling the hotness enveloping him and at the tightness, and Rin at the feeling of fullness.

Despite the fact it took a few tries, adult Yukio and Yukio managed to set up a pace that all three were comfortable with, and they began thrusting in and out of Rin, relishing in the soft moans and pants that came from under them. “Faster,” Rin said, jerking his hips up and arching his lithe body to meet the two Yukios.

Smirking deviously, an expression that Yukio found quite scary and just a bit sexy on his older self’s face, adult Yukio reached again for Rin’s tail. Slowing his thrusts yet again and giving them shallowly, he coated the furry appendage in some of the cum that still surrounded Rin’s hole.

Eyes shooting open at the sensation, Rin protested with a new fervor. “Yukio! Don’t be an idiot! Two is more than enough, that’ll never fit in there! Besides, it’s disgusting to have – ahhnn…” Rin trailed off at the stroking of his tail.

“Will it really fit?” Yukio asked adult Yukio quietly, concerned about his older brother’s comfort even – especially – amidst the pleasure he himself was experiencing.

“Of course,” adult Yukio replied confidently. “We’ve done this before,” he whispered to his younger self. “I was the ‘younger Yukio’ then, but my ‘older Yukio’ had promised me that this was dually pleasurable for Rin. And when we tried it later on with my cock, a toy, and his tail, it felt good too, so long as the proper preparation is done. Don’t worry; I would never hurt nii-san. He might be more than a little sore tomorrow, even more so than usual, but not hurt.” 

The implication of this time paradox stunned Yukio, but he was a bit too preoccupied at the moment to think about much else besides the fact that he wanted to fuck Rin senseless. As long as Rin found it pleasurable as well, Yukio was fine with it. Adult Yukio nodded, and inserted the tail into Rin neatly. It was a tight squeeze, and Rin screamed as he was stretched beyond what he felt he could take, trapped in the scorching, fiery sensation that the invasion brought him. 

Yukio rubbed Rin’s cock, stroking it in broad movements that took Rin’s mind off the burning. Both Yukios had stopped their movements, and they patted Rin gently from various angles, hoping to soothe the now sobbing Rin. He felt ashamed at the rivulets of salty water, but unable to stop the tears at the sharp pangs of pain, not damaging but uncomfortable to bear.

The trio held still like that for a few moments, before Rin hesitantly spoke up, rocking gently and gingerly upwards in a careful movement. “I-I’m okay now. H-hurry up!” The two versions of Yukio grinned at each other.

His own tail, much to his horrified pleasure, had begun thrusting in and out of Rin almost automatically. The furry appendage was almost as sensitive as Rin’s cock, in both pleasure and pain. In this context, it almost felt like he was fucking himself, as well as being taken by his brother. Yukio and adult Yukio shared a smile, and they began thrusting in and out of Rin as well, taking great pleasure in not only the feeling of Rin’s heat but also in the ecstasy that painted itself across Rin’s heated face.

Feeling incredibly full, Rin whimpered loudly as his prostate was repeatedly struck in a strong rhythmic pattern. Bright lights brought on by the pleasure dotted Rin’s vision, and he moaned wantonly again, thrusting up to meet the warmth.

Yukio kissed Rin, plundering his mouth as he felt his completion coming on rapidly, something coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. Adult Yukio reached for Rin’s neglected cock, standing painfully and weeping from the lack of attention, the mushroom head turning an angry red.

The two Yukios exchanged a quick glance and nodded. Feeling the two versions of his younger brother increasing their pace – something that Rin’s tail followed suit in, much to his pleasurable mortification – and thrusting forwards, as well as one of their cum-slicked hands sliding over his cock, Rin groaned at the combination of giving stimulation, receiving stimulation, and being filled to the brim.

The coiling heat in Rin’s lower stomach quickly grew hotter and hotter, and Rin let out another embarrassing moan just as he lost his control and exploded, cum coating his stomach heavily and the force of his orgasm making hot whiteness and stars fill his eyes. His whole body was wracked by how hard he came, and he writhed and shuddered with his release. Yukio and adult Yukio followed soon after, within seconds of each other, releasing their seed into their brother with a soft groan.

Rin opened his eyes wearily as he felt the hot liquid rushing around inside him, twin loads making itself known by the slight bulge of his stomach. Yukio pulled out carefully, and adult Yukio did some time afterwards, making Rin wince at the loss of the fullness and the ache in his lower back. Realizing his tail was still inside, Rin maneuvered it out of himself gently, groaning at the sight of it covered with white, sticky fluid. His tail flickered weakly before drooping and resting, well sated, next to him. More of his brother’s cum squirted out of him, trickling out of his entrance and onto the sheets, coating his inner thighs.

Both Yukios managed to smirk at the sight – something Rin now noticed his younger brother did often in bed … or over the counter, or with Rin’s back to a desk, or against the wall … and not anywhere else – and tolerated Rin’s glare. “You idiots! If I can’t go to school tomorrow because I hurt like hell and I can barely limp, you can explain to all my teachers!”

“The prospect of fucking you until you can’t walk – again – is quite promising,” both Yukios said in unison, making Rin flush a hot red, almost rendered speechless. 

“Idiots,” Rin mumbled under his breath, refusing to look into either set of blue-green eyes or at the cooling white mess that was still oozing out of his well stretched hole. 

With a soft sigh, the sated Rin fell into his post coital state, once again the epitome of quiet submission, something that Yukio always found incredibly amusing. He murmured something unintelligible, and both Yukios smiled softly, gazing upon their brother. “I’ll go get the towel and basin,” the older Yukio murmured, leaving the younger to watch over the twin left in the bed, quickly disappearing into Morpheus’s realm.

Yukio settled himself next to Rin, wincing at the sight of the sticky liquid that coated much of the bed. Fondly brushing a long bang away from Rin’s closed eyes, he thought of how much he loved his older brother. And, of course, that incident that his older self had mentioned with the toy that had sprung from this little experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because DP is the best way to test my waters in the sea of kink and pop my lemon-writing cherry. Right.


End file.
